


change your fate

by SaturdayShakedown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, and confused gay alexa, nikki being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: Since this angle started, Alexa has had some major changes in her life.





	change your fate

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back back back again, people i sent this drabble to told me to post this  
> so i am: here’s some crossbliss fluffy BULLSHIT, i haven’t written for fandom in about six years, let alone for wwe at all ever, so i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> no warnings, just fluff, implied morning after stuff, a rusty author and cuteness that might make u explode

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Wee one, we have to. We’ve got a gig tonight.”

It’s scalding outside, but somehow cool enough in Alexa’s hotel room to be comfortable. Her best friend (with benefits?) Nikki has her soft arms wrapped around her while the sunlight poured in onto them. Alexa accepts a kiss from Nikki placed on her temple, her heart skipping a beat. How did this happen? How did the storyline get this far without creative?

“You were wonderful with Bayley last night. I don’t care you lost.”

“Was I? I do my best, Alexa.”

“And your best is the best.”

Alexa felt the soft Scot’s breath exhale from a silent laugh against her skin. They’re both pretty short, so when Alexa rests her head on Nikki’s shoulder like this in bed, their faces are always close. They like it that way.

She accepts another kiss, only this time turning to meet Nikki’s lips. They’re soft and natural feeling. Alexa hasn’t experienced this before. But she fucking loves it.

“How did we get here?” It finally slips out.

Nikki laughs out loud that time. Her famous “HEHE” that only she could muster.

“There are those who say that fate is something beyond our command. That our destinies are not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it.”

She’d put on her accent extra husky and deep. Does Nikki know her well enough to know she’d get a Merida reference? That touched Alexa a bit honestly. Not many cared enough to know she liked Disney. Only jokes about eating Larry Steve.

“Nikki, I’m…..”

Is she a mind reader? Did she know she was going to press the question? Alexa wasn’t upset about the situation. She was just a bit confused. She was used to being “The Goddess Who Knows Everything”, and this time, for once, she didn’t know.

“We’ll figure it out later, Blissy. Let’s have a shower and some breakfast.”

Alexa decided she’d think about how she could have possibly changed her fate like this when she was done being drunk in these foreign feelings she has for the Twisted Sister.


End file.
